Ren Jinguji
|profile = Freeman that is freewheelingness brightly. A youth with brilliant talent and brightness. |kanji name = 神宮寺 レン（じんぐうじ れん） |romaji name = Jinguuji Ren |nickname = Ren (レン) Ren-chan (レンちゃん) |age-game = 17 (UN☆PS♪/R), 18 (SS), 19 (D/AS), 20 (ASAS) |age-anime = 17 (Season 1), 19 (Season 2) |birthday = February 14 |height = 183 cm (6' 0") |weight = 63 kg (139 lb) |gender = Male |blood type = B |horoscope = Aquarius |relatives =Unnamed Father (deceased) Renge (mother, deceased) Jinguji Seiichirou (older brother) |class = |specialty = Saxophone |track = Idol |roommate = Hijirikawa Masato |units = With With Hijirikawa Masato With S Class With Hijirikawa Masato, Kurosaki Ranmaru With Camus With Kurosaki Ranmaru, Camus, Ichinose Tokiya With Kurusu Syo, Aijima Cecil |original = Playable |fandisk = Playable |music = Playable |debut = Playable |allstar = Playable |music2 = Playable |anime debut = Ep.1 |game debut = April |seiyuu = Suwabe Junichi (諏訪部 順一)|Name = Jinguuji Ren|instrument = Saxophone|allstaras = Playable|music3 = Playable}} Ren Jinguji (神宮寺 レン, Jinguuji Ren) is a student of Saotome Gakuen, sorted into S Class, as well as a member of the idol group ST☆RISH. He is voiced by Junichi Suwabe (諏訪部 順一, Suwabe Junichi). Appearance Ren is a tall, young man with strawberry blond colored hair which reaches his shoulders, and his bangs go across his right eye. He has cool light blue eyes and usually wears his top two buttons down revealing a little of his chest. His way of clothing is usually loose and playful, giving him the flirty appearance. He has fawn tanned skin, and also one noticeable pierced ear, similar to that of Kurusu Syo's. His child appearance had shorter hair and his ear was not pierced. Personality He is known to be flirtatious and a smooth-talker. A consummate ladies man, Ren was always shown to be surrounded by girls and is fond of flattering women with his words. He is also shown to be carefree, being the third son of the Jinguuji family and thus, having no responsibility thrust on his shoulders. At first, this has led people to believe that he was apathetic and cared little about being an idol. However, it was shown that he resented being forced to enroll in Saotome Academy to advertise the family business by his brother, even though he did love singing. Through Haruka's help, Ren managed to find meaning in music and began to find passion in singing. He become more devoted to her, calling her 'little lamb' and 'my lady', is shown less in the company of other women, although it has not stopped his flirtatious nature. He can be serious depending on the situation, but most of the time he remains easy-going, often teasing his more uptight and formal room mate and childhood friend, Hijirikawa Masato. History Ren lost his mother in an accident at an early age. He was only able to see his mother's face through recorded video tapes of her performances, as she was a famous idol. However in his father's grief, he discarded every item Ren had of his mother, leading him to believe that his father hated his mother. Ren managed to save one song his mother made; one that she sang for her unborn child; him. Grieving during his childhood due to the loss of his mother, Ren would often go to the park and listen to his mother's singing through his mp3 player. His brother Seiichirou, being the family heir, had so many meetings that he couldn't spare time to play with Ren. This had led to them being distant for a while. It was during this time that he met a young Masato. Both boys, coming from important families, were made to attend a party which they both found dull. Sneaking out, they spent time with each other, finding that they could see similarities between the two of them. Upon attending Saotome Academy, Ren had shown distaste in attending school, having no interest in the curriculum despite his brilliance in making music. This was because he felt that his choice was taken from him after his older brother commanded him to be an idol to promote their company. It was later revealed that his brother was always looking out for him and knew Ren's passion for music, thus his real reason for sending Ren to the Academy. Plot Game See here: Jinguji Ren/Game. Anime See here: Jinguji Ren/Anime. Manga See here: Jinguji Ren/Manga. Song Chronology |track1title = 悪魔のKissは炎より激しく |track1lyricist = Bee' |track1composer = Bee' |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = 無限のトリニティ |track1info = (with |3=Syo}} and |3=Tokiya}}) |track1lyricist = Bee' |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = Welcome to UTA☆PRI world!! |track1info = (with |3=Otoya}}, |3=Natsuki}}, |3=Tokiya}}, |3=Masato}}, and |3=Syo}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = RED HOT×LOVE MINDS |track1lyricist = Bee' |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = 熱情 SERENADE |track1info = (with |3=Tokiya}} and |3=Syo}}) |track1lyricist = Bee’ |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Mori Haruka }} |3=Masato}} & |3=Ren}} |image = DUETDRAMA-MR.jpg |datereleased = February 02, 2011 |colorbg = |track1title = DOUBLE WISH |track1info = (with |3=Masato}}) |track1lyricist = Bee' |track1composer = Mori Haruki |track1arranger = Mori Haruki}} |track1title = マジLOVE1000% |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2title = 未来地図 |track2info = (as ST☆RISH) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Nakayama Masato |track2arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = 世界の果てまでBelieve Heart |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi |track2title = Dear... Burning my Lady! |track2lyricist = RUCCA |track2composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track2arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |3=Ranmaru}} & |3=Masato}} & |3=Ren}} |image = UNITDRAMA-RMR.jpg |datereleased = November 30, 2011 |colorbg = |track1title = Dream more than Love |track1info = (with |3=Ranmaru}} and |3=Masato}}) |track1lyricist = RUCCA |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = RAINBOW☆DREAM |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |3=Camus}} & |3=Ren}} |image = SHUFFLEUNIT-CR.jpg |datereleased = December 26, 2012 |colorbg = |track1title = Baby! My Strawberry! |track1info = (with |3=Camus}}) |track1lyricist = RUCCA |track1composer = Nakayama Masato |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = マジLOVE2000% |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Iwahashi Seima |track2title = 夢追人へのSymphony |track2info = (as ST☆RISH) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Nakayama Masato |track2arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = オレンジラプソディ |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi |track2title = FREEDOM |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track2arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = JOKER TRAP |track1info = (with |3=Ranmaru}}, |3=Camus}}, and |3=Tokiya}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = マジLOVEレボリューションズ |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Iwahashi Seima |track2title = サンキュ |track2info = (as ST☆RISH) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Fujita Junpei |track2arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = Code: T.V.U |track1info = (with Syo and Cecil) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi |track2title = Mellow×2 Chu |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Fujita Junpei |track2arranger = Iwahashi Seima }} |track3title = BLOODY SHADOWS (song) |track3info = (with |3=Ren}} and |3=Ai}}) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = }} Relationships Nanami Haruka Ren first sees Nanami helping a lost little girl find her mother. It was by coincidence that Ren me ets her again during the academy's entrance exams. He is surprisingly very fond and affectionate towards Nanami compared to other girls and even gave her the nickname "Little Lamb" and "My Lady." He also gets extremely jealous whenever another guy gets close to her, especially Masato. As the story progressed, Ren opened his heart to his love for music again when Nanami gathered the lyrics he ripped on top of the school roof. He claims that he is in "debt" to Nanami and will do anything to make her happy. Believably, Ren has shown a whole new kind of "affection" towards Nanami, and it's no longer the kind that he usually shows to any girl. In season 2 episode 6, he tells Haruka that she is a bad girl for making him so crazy about her. He almost kisses her after this, but stops when he sees that she is uncomfortable with it. He said that he will wait for her to grow up a little more before continuing. He says the same thing in season 3 episode 1, when they run into each other at the lake. Haruka complements his saxophone playing, and he pulls her close telling her that she is more beautiful than both the moon and cherry blossoms. He then says that simply looking at her is enough to rend his heart in two. Hijirikawa Masato Ren first meets Masato at a social meeting back when they were kids. He claimed that the party was boring and invited Masato to play with him at the lake. It was again they meet each other at Saotome Academy with the same goal in mind. In the early semester, Masato hated Ren at the fact he didn't take his love for music seriously and ended up punching him. It was later on that Masato forgave him and they continued their friendly rivalry. The rivalry further intensified when Masato finds out that Ren also decides to choose Nanami Haruka as his graduation partner. But their rivalry between them did not end after their debut. As the series continues, Ren's feelings for Haruka, like Masato's, have only just kept growing. Game Appearance Gallery See here: Jinguji Ren/Gallery. Trivia *His given name, Ren (レン), may refer to a Japanese character for love (恋), while normally read as koi, has an on'yomi reading of ren. *He, Masato, and Ranmaru are childhood friends. *He harbors a dislike for chocolates because of an incident in his childhood involving said sweet. *He is very interested in foreign languages. *He knows Italian. *He is a fan of Loveril Fantasy. *He is very similar to Asahina Kaname from Brothers Conflict, and has the same voice actor, Suwabe Junichi, despite having differences Category:Jinguji Ren Category:Male Category:S Class Category:ST☆RISH Category:Stub Category:Idols Category:Characters Category:Love Interest Category:Shining Entertainment